Fate switched
by Moe-Doki 008
Summary: He asked, "Why can't you just shut up and marry me?" I sighed, "Because you're not Cloud." He muttered, "And you're certainly not Aerith either." -My first story ever! Please take a glimpse and review!
1. Engagement with Noctis

**Author's note: This is my first story ever! Oh god, I died from nervousness. I don't really have much of a plot here. -_- But I think its readable xD.**

**Warning: Cussing and other random things might happen. No good doggies allowed xD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mikan and other Gakuen Alice characters. And I do not own the Teggen Toppa Gurren Lagann's ending or Lellouch of Code Geass or CLOUD AND NOCTIS! If I did, I would be pretty damn rich by now. But I do own this story. So yeah. There. So anyway~ Enjoy.!**

* * *

**Fate Switched  
**_By: Moe-Doki 008_

Chapter I  
Engagement with Noctis

* * *

And there she stood in front of him like an angel that fell from heaven, boring her bright, warm eyes with his deep, dark, mysterious ones. The moment they have been waiting for, has come. In this sacred place where the Sakura petals fall upon them, like a blessing from god; and at this perfect time where all of their dearest , closest allies and friends gather around to witness this special event which completed their lives; and last, at this perfect moment, they were getting married. Today was the happiest day of their lives. The day when they stood in front of the aisle, putting on the rings that were specially picked for this moment, and bowing down to each other, making commitments that they will be together forever, in sickness and in health, till death does them apart—together they'll be.

The oath of their love was sealed with a sweet and passionate kiss.

**"I love you,"** she said happily as tears fell from her eyes.

The happiest moment indeed.

But of course,

in every angle of life,

there would always be the end—

like the end of road.

It was a bitter sweet sensation.

She slowly started to fade. To fade away from the world where everything she loved.

Why does god have to be so cruel and take her away from him? They were meant to be. They were for each other. They swore that they'll be together forever. Can't just god fuck off and let them be? Or god should have taken him as well. Why does the saying _"promises are made to be broken"_ keep on appearing and destroy everything? It was cruel. Life is cruel. Everything that was dear to him was taken away. Why couldn't god spare her and let him be happy for once. It was unfair. Life was unfair.

**"I love you,"** she told him with a faint voice.

**"Don't grieve and live for me."**

**"…Mikan"**

She touched his face, and smiled at him. She knew that this day would come. That she have to die and leave him. It was inevitable. God wasn't cruel. God gave her a chance to swear and prove her love in front of everyone. God gave her time. She had to smile for his sake. Her smile will be the last thing she could give to him. She couldn't give anything else but a memory of her being happy here, with him.

With her true love.

With her whole life.

He tried the best that he can to stop the tears that are longing to escape from his eyes. For her sake, he had to be strong. He had to act like a fucking man and face the sad and inevitable truth. And of course, he had to say it. The words that he really want to tell her. The words that are longing to escape from his heart.

He told her with all his might, with all his love,

**"I love you—very much."**

**"…****Mikan"**

He kissed her, embracing her fading body tightly. This would be the last moment that he could hear her heart warming voice; it would the last moment that he could embrace her small, warm, fragile body; and to taste her soft, sweet lips. Everything he wished, it would now be the last.

**"…Mikan"**

And now it ended. His everything, was now gone.

Living in this world is meaningless. Without her, he would die. But now, he couldn't. She told him to live for her. She meant he had to live life to the fullest. And that's what he's going to do. He had to live life to the fullest, so when he goes to heaven, he'll have all the stories he needs to make her laugh, to make her smile, to make her feel his presence again.

And there, he set off to another journey, vanishing within the bright lights.

**THE END.**

It was a sad ending. A miserable one. It was tragic, and cruel. Her dying on the wedding was pathetic. She should have died from battle. I sighed. I hate anime endings like this. The protagonist's life is so dark and gloomy! What's the point of saving the world when you end up being a fucking loner? I sighed once more. There's another anime with similar ending though the character really died and his allies fucked up and say "what have I done?" was Code Geass. Lellouch died on Suzaku's hand. It was planned out by the protagonist himself. He started the war, and now he ends the war. With him dying, as is.

I can't express my feelings with words at this moment. You know, when some of my fave character is dying… you just cry and—

**"…Mikan!"**

And then suddenly… it hits you. Me I mean.

Literally.

By a flying shoe.

Ouch.

It hurts.

Alright that's it!

**"Who threw the fucking shoe?"**

**"Oh hell I did. Got any problems with that?"**

Oh it was her. I sighed. She told me, that her hitting me was another way to show her love.

Love is pain.

Pain is love.

That's love for her.

**"No…"** I replied. It was useless trying to argue with her.

Now don't get me wrong. This shoe-thrower is neither some evil witch, step mum, or step sister. She was some evil best friend. Yeah. Her name is **Tsubaki Kamina**. Hm? What is it? Thinking of somebody else?

So anyway, it's payback time. Look I'm not good with fights and comebacks. But ticking her off is much better than bitchy cat fights.

**"Yuna…"** She twitched and I grinned.

Calling her Yuna would tick her off.

Why?

Don't ask.

She hates it to death.

Yeah, yeah, you don't get it so get lost.

**"Oh fuck off Mikan,"** she rolled her eyes and continued, **"Anyway, your mum wants to see you."**

**"Why?"** I asked her. Well, knowing its Kamina, surely she knows something.

While she doesn't tell mom anything.

Mom tells her everything.

When mom tells her everything,

She passes it to me.

See?

That's what best friends do.

No telling mothers THEE secret_s_. And telling _me_ what mom told her. And some goes for me and her mom.

On the other hand, she barked, **"How the hell should I know?"**

Now that was surprising. Never knew mum has something that she couldn't tell her.

So me, being me. Curiosity struck me.

I quickly switched off the TV. Fixed my hair, changed clothes and wore my flip flops.

And just in case mom gets naggin', I brought my ipod.

Oh, I almost forgot.

My mini-ff**Cloud** key chain—look,

It's for luck :P.

Okay, everything is set.

**"Let's go!"**

We exited the room and walked towards our destination. To my mom's place.

On the way, we didn't bother to talk. It was a waste of energy. An addition to air pollution. And, we're lazy.

And so, in no time we reached mom's room.

I knocked and was about to open the door when Kamina told me something.

**"Say Mikan, I'm staying here, outside."**

I gave off the 'why are you staying outside' look.

She just replied with the 'stfu and get your ass in there' look.

I inwardly smiled with our way of communication. It was weird, yet funny.

**"Hurry!"** She exclaimed.

I gulped and entered the room.

I saw mom sitting at a comfortable luxurious chair, smiling at me like there was no tomorrow.

Inwardly I gave off a sigh. At least it doesn't look like bad news.

Mom said in a sophisticated manner, **"Sit down, Mikan."**

I nodded and obeyed.

"**Mom has something to discuss with you."**

"**Which is..?"**

"**About your engagement."**

Okay. That's not so surprising.

Engagement things are so typical in the life of high class citizens. It's like... "Hey I'm rich, you're rich, let's get our children married." And due to that, rich people became even richer due to combining of wealth.

And of course I mean I am—

**Sakura Mikan**, the one and only daughter of **the** Sakura Family. The Sakura family is famous for being at the top of certain industries such as fashion, food, and entertainment in Japan. And both heads of the family are highly noted people. Sakura Yukihana, the famous superstar who had won countless awards from the local Japan entertainment industry to the famous Hollywood. Sakura Ryuu Shiki, the person who owns probably 45% of Japan's industry and the CEO of the Largest Company in the said country. So I'm perfectly, filthy rich of course, intelligent and pretty as well.

Who could not want me? I mean, I am almost like god. I am close to perfection.

Well, L-O-L. Screw that thought.

"**Family?"**

"**He's from the Hyuuga family."**

Oh, Hyuuga's. Top notchers, stinking rich, gorgeous, sexy… perfect. Nice mom, you scored big time.

Now what's the name…?

"**The Hyuuga's have five sons mom. Be specific."**

"**I can't. It's a secret. But you'll meet him soon enough."**

I sighed. He could be anyone of those five punks!

"**Mom."**

"**Yes?"**

"**Does he look like Cloud?"**

"**I don't know who Cloud is Mikan."**

How could she not know about cloud? ...Adults.

"**Oh… sorry."**

"**You may leave now."**

"**Affirmative."**

I left the room and approach Kamina.

"**Hey."** I started the conversation.

"**Engagement?"** Okay, I thought she didn't know?

"**Yep."**

"**With who?"**

"**Hyuuga?"**

"**Hyuuga?" **

"**What? You know him?"**

"**Well yeah. He's my couz."**

"**You're what?"** I couldn't believe it. Now how do you expect me to ruin the engagement when my one and only ally is his blood relative? Wait. I'm her best friend right? She would probably stick on my side.

"**Sorry Mikan. At this point, I'm powerless."** Okay, I'm doomed.

My only hope is—

"**Does he look like Cloud?"** He had to look like Cloud. Or else, let me die.

"**No…"** Fuck.

"…**But he does resemble my sexy Noctis."** Okay that's a turn on.

Time flies quickly. And what Kamina said earlier got stuck in my head. The fantasy echo wouldn't just stop bugging me, it was like—

"_..resemble... sexy... Noctis."_

"_..sexy... Noctis."_

"_xy… Noctis."_

"_Noctis…"_

"_Noctis…"_

"_Noctis…"_

Oh boy, this is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Oh review please!**

**This is my first story ever so please... I need reviews. If and if you suddenly saw a mistake, kindly tell it to me.**

**xD.**

**That is all!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Authors Note

**Moe:** Sorry guys. I can't update the story cause someone just had to delete it all in my USB.

I'll probably wouldnt update this until december.

But if I cant update...

I would delete this story.

Sorry for the inconvience.

good day,

Moe Doki 008


End file.
